Brightclaw's Sick Day
by brightclaw237
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Brightclaw! Can Hunter and Brightshadow save her.
1. Chapter 0

Brightclaw's sick day prologue

It was a peaceful morning on Vivosaur Island for everyone…well almost everyone. I fell out of bed with a thud. My blue bangs hanging in front of my deep blue eyes.

"What the heck was that?!" Exclaimed a small white and black furred angel-hound known as Brightshadow.

"Don't really know, Brightshadow." I say as I get up off the floor and walk over to a door leading to another room apart from the one that I sleep in. "Hey Brightclaw, any idea of what that noise was?" I ask after knocking on my other angel-hound's door. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by an electrical shock with my shockproof gear on. "Strange, how was I shocked with my gear on?" I asked myself as I walked over to Brightclaw's bed. "Good morning partner!" I greeted her as I removed the blanket from her face, but something was off about her, she wasn't up early at all!

"Hey…there…Hunter." She sniffled.

"What's wrong, Brightclaw?" I asked as I noticed that she was a bit dazed.

"I don't know, I just feel…" Before Brightclaw could finish speaking, she collapsed onto her bed.

"Brightclaw!" I gasped as I put my hand to her forehead and just as I had thought she was running a high fever. Even though her silver gray fur was blocking the skin, I could feel right though the fur to feel the burning forehead. I quickly grabbed her and had Brightshadow sit on my shoulder, and rushed Brightclaw to Dr. Diggins and Prof. Scout to identify the problem


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 To the Lab

Along the way to Dr. Diggins and Prof. Scout's, I ran into my friends, Rosie and Holt. They soon saw Brightclaw's unconscious figure in my arms.

"Hunter, what happened to her?!" Rosie gasped.

"I have no idea, she just collapsed in bed!" I explained.

"We need to get to Dr. Diggins and Prof. Scout ASAP!" Sparky said as he and Blaze came by their own partners' sides.

By the time we had reached Dr. Diggins and his partner, Brightclaw had begun to sneeze out electrical sparks.

"Prof. Scout, we need you to see Brightclaw!" Blaze gasped mostly from lack of oxygen.

"What is wrong, why in such a rush?" Prof. Scout asked coming into the room.

"Its Brightclaw, she fainted after trying to get out of bed!" Brightshadow explained.

"Oh dear, we must hurry towards the lab!" Prof. Scout exclaimed. After reaching the underground lab, all of the remaining angel-hounds had put on suits that would prevent them from getting infected by Brightclaw. "Hunter, put Brightclaw on the table and hurry!" Prof. Scout urged.

As I set Brightclaw down onto the table, she started to have a coughing fit and not a normal one. This coughing fit fired out smoke and mud uncontrollably. "Aaah!" I shouted trying to avoid all of the attacks. Finally, after five minutes, Brightclaw's coughing fit had sub-sided and she had fainted once more.

"It is just as I thought." Prof. Scout sighed. "Brightclaw has a cold, and it seems that this cold has taken more of a dangerous effect on her as an angel-hound than if human. It also seems that her body is linked to a different area." Prof. Scout explained.

"What does that mean?" Holt asked.

"It means that Brightclaw is a physical form of her human's soul, and only separated by dimensions and a broken heart." Prof. Scout explained.


	3. Chapter 2

"In English please?" Holt asked.

"It means that Brightclaw's human mind and body were not transformed into an angel-hound, but part of her soul had split into two, while one had stayed human, the other had become Brightclaw." Prof. Scout answered clearly annoyed.

"Huh?" All but our angel-hounds had said.

"It means that Brightclaw's human form is in a different world." Blaze explained.

"WHAT!" We had gasped in shock.

"We must hurry and find Brightclaw's human form, and see what we can do to stabilize Brightclaw's powers. This cold is causing Brightclaw to lose control of the powers within her body, so far the symptoms are random sparks of electricity, blazing fevers, confusion, and if it gets to a point where Brightclaw cannot control anymore…she will die." Prof. Scout explained.

At that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat. Brightclaw has lived with me ever since the day I had found her on the way home. She had become like a big sister to me and protected my entire family from the dangers that had happened in our life, even if it would cost her own life. "Brightclaw…you…can't…die!" I sniffled as tears came down from my eyes like a river. I feel Prof. Scout put a paw over my shoulder.

"Hunter, you and Brightshadow are the only ones who can find her human form!" Prof. Scout exclaimed.

"How can I help?!" I asked while looking at Brightclaw again, seeing the rise and fall of her chest.

"Hunter, somehow you have part of Brightclaw's angel-hound DNA within your own, but it is not fused together with your human DNA." Prof. Scout explained.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bonded by a Thread

I don't know what that means?" I question Prof. Scout.

"It means that somehow Brightclaw is stopping her DNA from fusing with your human DNA, so that you wouldn't end up like an angel-hound yourself, but that wouldn't be the case." Prof. Scout sighed. "Instead, even if Brightclaw were to die, the other angel-hounds would survive without her, because you have just a sliver of her DNA inside of you. In other words, you are bonded to Brightclaw. When she feels pain, you will feel the pain as well and vice-versa, except she wouldn't feel your pain since the DNA isn't completely fused." Prof. Scout explained as he typed in the coordinates to the dimension where Brightclaw's true form lies. "You need to hurry, Brightclaw only has one week!" He urged as Brightshadow and I prepared to step through the now opened portal.

"Hunter and Brightshadow, go find that human!" Holt shouted.

"Yeah, you guys are Brightclaw's only hope!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Hunter, good luck and stay safe, not just for Holt, Sparky, Blaze, and myself, but for Brightclaw as well." Rosie pleaded.

"Will do team!" I exclaimed as I gave a thumbs up sign before jumping into the portal.C


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fading Light

It has been five minutes since arriving in this dimension, I am located in a town of Japan, near a high school. I enter a forest with Brightshadow on my shoulder. The two of us had made a shelter in an abandoned cave. To stay warm, we had spread leaves all across the cave floor.

"I'm going into town, Brightshadow. I already have a fake school Id. to attend the school where your sister's human form is located, Kaze Inu High." I explained as I headed off to the school in my quest to save my partner.

Meanwhile at Prof. Scout's Lab…

"Oh no, it seems that Brightclaw's condition was far worse that I had predicted." Cried Prof. Scout as he hooked up several life support machines to Brightclaw. It had only been five minutes since Hunter and Brightshadow had left in search of Brightclaw's human form. Brightclaw's light was fading and literally, her claws had started to change from their starry white glow to a very dull yellow. To keep her conscious, she would need a source of power to energize her claws back to their original glow before it is too late.

"Aaagh!" I yell clutching my chest to where my heart is before passing out and then waking up in the nurse's office accompanied by four of my classmates. Kenta Storm, a fifth-teen year old that has dark blue hair, yellow eyes, white hoody, and black jeans, Amy Snow, a very kind fourteen year old with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wears pale sky blue clothing, Leo Blazer, another fifth-teen year old with green-blue hair, sky blue eyes, wears an orange jacket and blue jeans, he is also very skilled with a sword. The last one was…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 To Save An Angel

The last student was Crystal Sky. She had long strawberry blonde hair, eyes that would change from blue, silver, or hazel, and she always wore a jacket, bandana, and backpack.

"Wh-what happened to me?" I asked as I held myself up with one hand and held the other to my head.

"All of a sudden you shouted in pain before fainting, and Crystal here stopped you from hitting your head on the ground." Kenta explained.

"Well since you woke up, we'll head back to class." Leo said as Kenta, Amy, and himself left the room, leaving only Crystal and myself.

"So, Hunter." Crystal started.

"Yeah, what is it Crystal?" I ask feeling a little better.

"Why all of a sudden did you faint?" She asked. My heart had skipped a beat.

"I have a friend that may die, unless I find the person who could help me save her." I explained.

"Hunter, I can help your friend." Crystal explained.

"What do you mean Crystal?" I ask her.

"I know that your friend is in pain, I've sensed a small light energy growing dull and dim since today at six `o clock." Crystal explained.

"Wait…then do you know anything by the name of Brightclaw?" I ask.

Crystal's eyes grow wide in surprise as she hands me a couple sketches. "Yeah, actually a draw these creatures called angel-hounds, Brightclaw is the main one." Crystal explained.

I look at the sketches and see that there is one of Blaze, Sparky, Brightshadow, and Brightclaw. "Crystal, you are the person who can save Brightclaw!" I exclaim as she follows me to the cave where Brightshadow stayed. Brightshadow had sensed Crystal somehow and reopened the portal, and the three of us entered the other dimension.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Legend of a Distant World

I have another episode of pain, so Crystal and I ride on Brightshadow's back as we made our way to the lab. This time it felt like I was being torn apart and a thousand knives are digging into my soul, it is a sign that Brightclaw is on the very edge of life.

We had finally made it to the lab, but I had heard crying and Prof. Scout was walking toward me with a grim look on his face. "Hunter, I am afraid to say it, but Brightclaw has just passed away." Prof. Scout cried as tears fell from his face.

He took me to the area where Brightclaw lied. Her eyes were glazed opened, showing no signs of life. Everyone had left me alone to say goodbye to Brightclaw. I had started to cry and I didn't care, I had lost a member of my family. I then hug her, my tears soaking her silver gray fur. I stayed like this for about five minutes before going to the door. As I opened the door I hear a noise, looking back I see Brightclaw sitting up and rubbing her eyes, which now glowed with blue, silver, and hazel. Her claws had now glowed from a pitch-black night color to a starry white.

"Hunter, you saved me." Brightclaw said as I hugged her.

Later on that day, I had learned that something in Brightclaw's DNA made tears of sorrow and grief bring life back during grave times. Vivosaur returned to the most normal state it could be. I will always be thankful for the legend of those tears.


End file.
